Automobiles and other vehicles use high amperage current to operate the electrical systems thereof such as the starting system and the like. The electrical systems for such vehicles generally provide for one terminal of each system to be connected by insulated wiring to one terminal of the battery and the other terminal of each system to be connected to the frame of the vehicle as a ground. The frame itself is connected by a cable to the other terminal of the battery. All the electrical systems of the vehicle are, therefore, dependent upon the frame of the vehicle being connected to the battery and to the electrical system by good, low resistance connections. In the event the electrical ground connections are defective, the electrical systems will be adversely affected.
In the past it has been the practice to connect the frame of a vehicle to an associated ground terminal by means of a cable having stranded wires enclosed in an insulating material attached to a flat plate having an aperture therein. A bolt passed through a hole drilled in an appropriate position on the frame was used to attach the cable to the frame. The prior art type connectors may fail to make a good, low resistance electrical connection to the frame of the vehicle, especially when the mounting member and the aperture therein through which the connecting bolt is passed have been painted. Furthermore, the bolt, the metal plate, and the vehicle frame in the vicinity of the connector are all typically made of steel or other metal alloy which is subject to corrosion and other deterioration. Deterioration can, over a period of time, result in the build up of non-conducting material between the cable connector and the frame and ultimately result in the reduction of electric power to the components of the vehicle resulting from an increase in the resistance in the electrical systems. Ultimately, the connecting cable may need to be replaced. Furthermore, if the frame surrounding the aperture through which the bolt is passed has deteriorated, it may be necessary to drill a new hole in the frame and attach the ground cable to an entirely different portion of the vehicle.
In addition to the above, prior art connectors are not insulated and project outwardly from the bulkhead or other mounting member of the vehicle and create a danger if contact is made with any electrical components wired to the hot terminal of the battery.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a cable connector which will make a good electrical contact with the frame of a vehicle, and provide a sealed covering around the vicinity of the connection so as to protect the cable termination, the connecting bolt and the frame in the area of the contact from exposure to the ambient, and contact with other components of the vehicle.